User blog:Dewface/Dewface's naughty and mighty days.
The biggining There was a great fire next to the abby pond for the nameday feast and allbeasts were gatherd 'round. It was the Spring of the flood, and Dewface was a great story teller and Abbess. "Oh Abbess Dewface, will you tell us a story?" a pritty mousemaid named Lavender asked the old hare. "ho yes, tell us 'un's a story!" The celler hog, Durry quill asked. "Oh no, Im to old a hare to tell storys wot." She replied. "Oh! Pleaze?" "No!!" "Come on, tell us a story!" "Waaaaaaa!!" Finally, she gave in. "Ok ok! thats enough! I'll tell a great story. the story of my life....." Chapter 1 Dewface was taste testing the soup when The cook came busting in. "Naughty levret! get out!" "i'm not a levret doncha know." Said Dewface cooly. "Well I think you bally well are, get out!" he shooed her out with a ladle." "I hope you din't add October ale to the soup again." he said in what he thought was a savere tone. "Well I did wot!" she said cheerfully. "oh no! Lord RawnBlade Widestripe will be furous!" he tapped his foot nevously. then he noticed she was still there. he blew up. "WELL!?! OUT!!!!" he said and bopped her head with the ladle. "Ouch! that was not nice wot." she said in a matter-of-fact tone. "thats it Dewbottom!" he yelled as he chased her around the kitchen with the ladle. Dewface was enjoying it. every time she ran around the table, she dipped her paw in the soup and licked her paw. She ran faster and faster and faster untill cook and crook were in a blurr. finally, she jumped out of the circle, and walked away leaving the cook to run run and run some more. she bumped into her mother. "oh hello mommy, how are you jolly well doing today wot wot?" "fine thankyou dear." and she walked into the kitchen to see the cook runing in circles. "WOOHOOHAHAHAHEEHEE!!!!!!" she heard her mother laugh. Dewface walked away. It was almost supper time, and It was victory day for Salamandastron. They had a battle with searats just hours ago. She decided she wanted to go paddling with other levrets. Although she was't really a levret, she still did levret things. She dashed outside, she was the fastest runner in salamandastron. She quickly pulled off her clothes, and jumped in. "HOOHEEHEE!" She was the doughter of Hon Rosie and Tarquen, and she was certanly adopting her mothers laugh. She was famous among the levrets and all of them wanted to be like her. All the hares crouded among her. "oh Dewface, we havent had time to talk to you all day!!!" a levret said to her. "yes today was ''my first battle, and I gess I havent wotwot." As she paddled, the levrets followed her every move in a single file line. At first she thought it was funny, then, it got annoying. She also consederd herself, the fastest swimmer. so she sped up, leaving the levrets behind with a splash of water. The dinner bell called. She quickly turned around and sped like a fish. She hopped out and on the shore, put her tunic back on, and ran inside again, leaving the hares behind. Chapter 2 A Dark fured stoat was at the wheel of Darkstorm.'' His name was....SAMGAR THE SLAYER!!! His eivl laughter rang out into the horizon!! His silk tunic and gold belt made his apperances more powerful. his sharpend teeth, yellow and full of food, were beared at the sea. He had stolen goods rapped around his body. He was scarred from baddle, his muscles ripped his shirt. It was sort sleeved tunic, green and dirty. "Ripear!" His coarse, harsh voice yelled. A weasle named Ripear ran as fast as he could to reach him in time. "y-y-yes ca-aptan?" Even his most trusted sailer was terrafied of Samgar. "Take the weel!" "Yes-s cap'n!" he hurridly replied. Samgar was going down to his cabin to eat. When he got there, he found his food on the table. There was alwayse food on the table. He himself had commanded it. "You, scummy slave, fill my beaker!" The small, otter slave, no more that sixteen seasons old, was hurrying over. Samgar took up a small dagger from the table that he used for cutting his meat, and scached the slave on the paw just for doing what he said, or just for sport. The otter wasent allowed to cry out in pain or even wince. This, was a good day for the slave. Samgar, was not fat, nor skinny. He wanted to keep his apperances. He looked at the slave, drunk his fill noisily, and swallowed it. Still glaring at the slave, he grabbed a meatloaf, and chewed with is mouth open. "Want some,'' slave?" he said temptingly. "y-y-y-yes s-s-ssir." he said. "well have some then!" and he flung a hard peace of bread at his face. He alwayse kept hard bread around for throwing. It had hit the otter on the mouth, and his tooth fell out. Then Samgar yelled, "Eat it!!!!" the otter took up the bread and ate it. after he was done, another tooth fell out. "HARR HARR HARR!!!!!" the stoat laughed. "I looooove to be BAD!!!" he yelled at the otter. Chapter 3 At redwall, a dibbun was running about, yelling. "oi thinks thart ee Bargie 'ad too 'uch vikkles!" Foremole said to one of his moles. "Burr aye." The other mole replied. They were having supper and a dubbun named Burgie was running about screeming. The newly apponted badger mum, Honysuckle, was running around trying to catch him. "Oh, Rabie, will you help me?" Rabie was Burgie's mother. "Of corse!" she reached her arm out to catch the wild dubbun as he ran by. "Oh mummy! don't 'urt likkle Burgie!" She plopped him beside her. Honysuckle was staring wide eyed at what ''she could have done. Then she fixed herself and sat back down at her seat. "Yes, thank you Mrs.Rabie." She said and started to eat again. Soon, it was time for the dibbuns to go to bed. Father Abbot (who's name was Gregory by the way) sood up to tell the dibbuns to go to bed. Wails and protests rose from the dibbuns mouthes. Honysuckle started to get up. all the dibbuns exept Burgie ran to bed. He started to run about screeming again. She groned. Then Burgie's mother stood up and he ran off. Everybeast started to laugh. Chapter 4 Dewface woke up refreshed. "Hmmm, I think i'll eat, swim, have a dueling lesson, and eat some more. She got up to go to the table. She sat down with her friend Vern, and grabbed a corn and mashed potatos. "Whats up old feed bag?" Vern asked. He was a tall-for-his-age, pritty fat, and just a typical hare. "What dose it look like? Stuffing jolly old boot in my face?" "Looks like it to me wotwotwot." "Rather." Dewface replied. "Want to swim later?" She asked. "Dewface! Stop asking me to swim with you! It's getting anoying! I'm NOT ging to!! "Why don't you? Scared?" "Am not!" "Are too!" Vern picked up his plate and walked off. Dewface's mother came and sat down with Dewface. "Got in a flip'n fight with your friend wot?" "Well, I guss." She replied. After she finished her food, she went to go swim. As usual, the levrets followed her. Dewface sighed. She grabbed a plank of wood and drifted to sleep. Dewface was dreeming and she was dreeming that she was being harenapped by searats. The other levrets tryed to wake her up in her dreem. They shouted, screemed, yelled, but she would not wake up. Her head hit her plank of wood and she woke up. Her eyes snapped open to see an ugly, stoat. She hopped up and punched him in the face. Some searats ran to pin her down. "arrg! Let me free you ugly, pig nosed, yellow toothed stoat!" She yelled. "Not so fast my long-eared slave. You are now under my control and will do as I say! My name is Samgar the slayer, yours?" He asked mockingly. "If its any of your flip'n beesguts, my jolly name is Dewface." She told him. "Good, Scarface! Chain this hare in the slave room! You, missy, will be my room slave! Hahahahahahahahhahah!" 'She was chaned to the wall in Samgars room. There was an otter, skinny and weak, on the other side of the small, wood bed. "hi. Whats your name?" He asked. "My flip'n name is Dewface, whats yours wot?" "My name is Chak. Incase you want to know, Ive been here for five sesons." "oh, Im bally well sorry." "Thats ok. If you behave, the stoat wont whip you as much. Where are you from?" Chak asked. I'm from that mountain called salamandastron. Chak looked out the window and looked at it in awe. "Where are you from?" Dewface asked. "Oh. I'm from Redwall abby." "Hmm, Ive visited it with my mother and father wot." "Whats your mother and fathers name?" Asked Chak. "Hon Rosie and Tarquen Woodsorrle." Chak's mouth dropped open. "Then ive met you!" "Well, how do you know 'ol chap?" Dewface asked. "Beacause my dad's name is Skipper!" now it was Dewface's turn to be astonished. "My ma and pa alwayse get stuck talking to that chap!" Just after Dewface finished talking, a rat came in. "You, hare, cap'n wants to speak to you!" He orderd. She growled as he led her away. In the captains cabin, Samgar was sitting there, drinking wine. Samgar pointed with his paw to a chair and said one word, "Sit!" She went over and sat down. "You, Twofang, go!" and without a word, Twofang left. "So," The stoat said. "I see, we've got you by surprise." "Lord Rawnblade will get you!" Dewface yelled. Samgar chuckled. "Maby he will, by paying ransome! Everybeast knows that badgerlords have seacret treasures. Am I right?" "even if he dose, he will never give any to you!!" "Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!" They heard out-side. "Hmmm, lookes like your friends are here." He said as he grabbed her by the ears and dragged her out-side. The badger lord was on a log boat with the Guosim shrews and Dewface's mother and father. "Go any further and this pritty maid gets dunked in the water with thease hevy chains." Samgar said as he held her over the water suspended by her ears. What the stoat dint know, is that Dewface was a champion swimer and the badger lord knew and Dewface's mother and father knew. They continued paddleing. The stoat dropped the hare in the water. She started to swim in the water, but she still sank! Chapter 5 The Joseph bell rang out at Redwall Abby. Mariel and Dandin were visiting the great redstone place after there great wandering. Abbot Saxtus was greeting them at the big main door. "Hello Mariel, hello Dandin old buddy!" "Good to see you Father Abbot." Mariel said as she shaked his paw. "Hi there Saxtus friend!" Dandin said as he hartily patted his back. "Please, come indoors." The animals of Redwall just finished preparing the feast, then they were going to eat it as soon as they came in. When the trio entered, all beasts came to welcome them back. "Oh hello!" "Hullow thurr marm." "Good to see you!" "My goodness you've grown Dandin!" "yay! Murils 'ere!" When everyone was done with greetings, the feast began. There was blackberry wine, pies, strawberry cordel, custerds, cheese, salad, and the famous Redwall welcome-back-cake. "Oh, I don't know how I can eat all this scoff!" Sister Junie said to Durry Quill. "I dawnt know 'ow I'll eat all this pie!" Then a dibbun party came marching to the table. "Let me 'o you 'ow da eat all dis coff." And one of the more mischevous dibbuns, Howly, lept onto the chair next to Durry, and Started to eat and scoff just like a hare. "who showed you how to scoff like that? Lemmy guss, Tarquen?" Sister Junie asked. "yup! ee told me 'ow do eat flike a flare." "you mean he told you 'ow do eat like a hare?" "I finks so." "The two animals, mouse and hegehog, burst out laughing. Abbot Saxtus, on the other paw, had a problem with an otter, Trugg. Trugg had chalanged him to an hotroot soup eating contest. "Are you shure?" "Certain. Come on, I 'ant got all day." Mother Honysuckle was the reff. "On your marks, get set, GO!!!" And the two animals spooned the liquid into their mouthes. "Go Trugg!" "Father abbot, Watch out!" "Urry Rugg, Urry!!" "TRUGG!!!!!" "SAXTUS!!!!" Finally, The winner was clear, Saxtus won!" "Wow, I never knew yuw could eat so 'uch!" Durry exlamed. "Me nither, me nither. * * * A squrrle maid was stumbling in Mossflower wood. "Need... Water!" she coughed. and fell, exhausted. A strange fugure saw her and rushed to her. "Here, get this maid out of sight, dont want the sea birds to get her." Chapter 6 "Dewface!!!" Her mother screemed. Rosie jumped into the water and swam to Dewface. "Rose m'dear! Get Dewface! Be brave!!" Dewface was trying to swim upwards, but she sank. A searat jumped into the water also. Rosie, in her mad blood wrath, lept in the water to grab the javlin that Tarquen tossed to her. Rosie then flung the javlin at the searat and dove under water to get Dewface. The rat sunk in the water with blood pouring out of his chest. There were large air bubbles that appeard in the water. Then Rosie popped out of the water with Dewface slung over her shoulder. Dewface was unconchase. Tarquen gave Rosie his hand and pulled with all his might. "Arggg! Attack!" Samgar yelled at the top of his lungs. The crew then began to fire arrows and spears and javlins. "Retreat!!!!" The badger lord roared. The Guosim turned around and paddled furously. Even RawnBlade was paddling with his huge paws. An arrow burried itself into his back, Rawnblade winced and pulled it out. They were at the mountain in no time. "Get this hare in the sick bay." "Yes m'lord." Rosie replied. The medical hare, Laural, scurried over to help Rosie with Dewface. "Here, Lets get this pritty hare maid better wot!" * * * The maid woke up and saw a fire next to a river. "The Guosim!" she whisperd happily. Thier leader, lept at her. "We are not, NOT, the Guosim!! in fact, We are thier arch nemisis!" A murmer of agreament rose up from the shrews. "Well, then what are you?" The leader rose up and spoke to her. "First intro, my name is Thig. Yours?" "Waysa." "Well Waysa, We are not exacly friends with the Guosim, but We just don't get along with them. But, we are the gides of the forest." Waysa, was surprised. "Ive heard of you! Maby, could you.. help me get home?" A young shrew spoke up. "Well, we ''are the guides of the forest. Chief?" "Yes we will get you home. Where do you live?" "At the camp of all free animals." "My goodness! YOU are the Waysa?!" "yes, theirs nothing particually amazing about me. is there?" "Come, we must talk." and he led her into the lean-to they made. * * * The Redwall kitchens were busy that morning. Friar Ramayo was supervising the kitchens. "Sister Mary, Wach the pancakes! Brother Gougs, will you get the surup?" That morning he only had two helpers. He had flower on his apron and his face was sweating from the heat. "Hi Budda Ramayo, alla kichen mine, I da king!" He turned on his heal and saw mischif. "Ho! get your grubby paw out of the berry pie! To be king you need a crown, and you dont have one!" he said and walked away, but he shouldent have. Burgie took the berry pie and plopped it on his head. "See budda? I gorra yummy cauwn." and Burgie started eating it. "Thats it!" He said and shooed him out with the broom and sent him to Honysuckle. "So Burgie, what did you do wrong?" "Well, I told Budda Ramayo tat 'da chickens are alla mine and took 'da foot pie and put it on my ed." "Now Burgie, Eddison isent your Eddison, I know that he's your friend, but he' not yours. And Brother Ramayo was cooking foot pie? and all the chickens are yours, I dont think so, you have to-" She was cut off by the breakfast bell and Burgie assumed that he was exused and ran off. "Hmmm. That one is strange." She said. Chapter 7 Dewface woke up and felt better. "Hmm, I'm starved in a seven season famine!" The medical hare looked up from what she was doing. "If your hungry, than your better, off you go." Without second bidding, she ran off and sat down next to her exfriend, Vern. Dewface held her breath to see what he would say. "Hi. Wuzzup?" she let out her breah and replied. "Well, I'm eating. Look, I'm bally well sorry and cross my stomach and hope to never see home again that i'll never do it again." "Me too, It was a relly stupid argument." "Friends?" "Yep." and they shook hands. And they were friends. "Wait wait wait, where's my flipp'n sword? it's usually at my side!" Dewface said in alarm. "Ergggg!!! That Samgar the slayer!! He took my bally sword! I'll get it back somehow!! That sword was my everything!!" * * * Samgar was furous. "That little- wheres that sword?" He asked the nearest beast to him which was a stoat. "Wheres that sword? I want it now!" Samgar knew Dewface valued it very mutch, When he took it away from her earler that day she was furious. "y-y-es captain." and he hurried off to get it. When he came back Samgar lashed out his sword and slew him. "I'll make sure that she never see's it again." and he tossed it into the water. "There, much better, rally all the troops and go attack!! NOW!!" The ship came alive with corsiars. "Get the longboats and get ashore!!" He was quivering with rage and he was ready to slay on the spot. "That little brat! she and her family will pay!" Soon they were ready to attack Salamadstron. * * * The abby was filled with strange beasts that just came in. "Who are these beasts?" Honysuckle asked Brother Osok the gate keeper. "Apparently some slaves from a slave train escaped and came to the abby for refuge." "Well they bees welcum enny toim." Formole said as he passed by with at least ten trays of food for the exprisoners. "Well that weasle over yonder bothers me." She said to Formole. "Oh that one, he was born on the slave train." Osok said. "I don't know how, how they could enslave one of their own kind." "They are savages, but I still have a bad feeling about him." Honysuckle said. * * * The longboats were advancing. A hare named Haybow was on patrol for the shoreline and saw them coming. "Lord Rawnblade!!! Those 'flipp'n corsiars are coming back!" He screamed as he ran indoors to report. "Hmm. Get all the hare's and tell them to get ready for baddle!!" "Yes sah!" Haybow saluted and ran off yelling, "get ready for baddle! get ready to chop some tails off!" Dewface heard the yelling from where she was, sitting with her friend. they are coming for me! I'm putting lives in danger! Then, she thought with horrer, what she had to do. She got one thing she could not bear to leave, a sappier gem on a chain with a hidden knife in it. And ran off. She had ran into the cook she had apperently offended earler the day before. "now Dewface the naughty, you cannot go to baddle, you must hide in the pool cavarns with the levrets." "No!! I must go!" The longboats finally landed at the shoreline. "Attack!!" Samgar roard. The hares of salamandastron came poaring out of the massiave mountain yelling, "Eulaia!!!!!!!!! Give 'em blood 'an vinagar!!!" But yelling with them was a massiave badger with bloodwrath. Dewface was running as fast as she could muster. "No!! Stop!!!" And she did the most shocking thing. "Dewface!!!!" Chapter 8 She stopped right infront of Samgar the slayer, and told him this: "Samgar, I surrender my bloomn self to you not beacause I'm foolish enough or un worrior-like, but to prevent the loss of lives here." Then she thought in her mind, and to rescue Chak, and the worrior mouse in shineing armour told me to do it to prevent the loss of lives. Then Hon Rosie cried out, "Noooooo Dewy honey dont do it!!!" But before anyone els could moove, Samgar Snached her and ran to his ship. Wile they were on the long boats, the searats bound and gagged her. "Back to the ship!!! now!!" Dewface looked at what was most likely going to be her last look at her family and friends, comming to rescue her. then her eye caught Vern, furiously trying to get to her, but she was at the ship now. she looked away, her eyes full of tears. * * * In the lean-to, Thig told her everything. "A worrior mouse in aurmour appeared to us told us that you are the one." "I dont understand, please tell me." "There is a hare somewhere in need of your help you must find her and help her. She is in the hands of .. Samgar the slayer!!" Thig said in fear. "But i'm just a normal beast! I only have a sling and i bairly know how to use it! I dont know about anything!! how am i supposed to free her?" Thig took her hand and placed in it his weapon. It was a well built bow compleated with green-fetherd arrows. "but,but, I cant use these! I dont know how!!" "then i will train you." He said calmly. "Well.... If you say so." The maid stumbled. "We will start now." and he took her to an area of the shrew camp. he found a mixture of red berries and mixed it untill it was a past/paint-like mixture. Then he took it and sccoped sime up with his fingers to make a targit on a tree. Waysa had seen otherbeasts use bows and arrows,so she took a lucky shot. The arrow went whistling through the air, and hit the direct middle of the targit. "What a shot!" Thig said in awe. Waysa's mouth dropped open. She rubbed her eyes and said, "Am i dreeming?" "I dont think so." Thig replied. Waysa found that her talent was bows and arrows. She practiced as much as she could before Thig pulled her inside. * * * The great badger lord stormed and raved. Any beast wise knew not to go near the powerful badger. "Commander Whitewhisker!!" An older hair ran up to the huge giant badger. "Y-yes s-sir?" He stammered. "Get everybeast available to build working on that ship I was planning! the plans are in my quarters, go now!" The Commander was going around telling everybeast to get to work. "Laidys and leverets go about your regular chores, everybeast els, you will follow me out to the work area! or that jolly badger lord is going to have you for supper!!" Lord Rawnblade widestripe dissapered. The gard had left Dewface chained up with Chack in the captains cabin "You there, rabbit, git over here!" Dewface walked over dragging Chack with her. "Tisk tisk tisk, you should know old thing, I'm a hare, not a rabbet!" Samgar drew a knife from his cloak and cut a notch in her ear. "Every time you dissobey me, or is disrespectful to me, I'll cut a notch in your ear untill there is nothing left but a stump, then I'll do the same to your other ear!" Dewface griped chaks paw with hers and with her other swatted Samgars nose and said: "Naughty fly! Dont you hate those flippn fellows?" Samgar cut two more nothes in her ear, and blood came running down her ear and on to her face. Samgars face turned the same red as the blood on Dewfaces face. "You and your friend will spent the night chained onto my bed with not even a crumb anywhere near you! If you want somthing to eat, you can lick the floor!" He stormed into is chambers and yelled to one of the gaurds: "You there! Get me some food onto my table!" There was a long table in his private chambers in which he would pile food onto. He was about to start eating when one of the gards from above deck yelled: "Were under attack!" "Ho ho! lets go see if its one of our friends, or yours." Chapter 9 It was morning time at redwall abby and the abbot hade some plans he was standing on the abby lawns when a young otter walked by. "Sister Delany, will you go tell the young otter Jesk that I have some plans for him?" He asked the young otter Delany. "Of cource father abbot." she replied. And she ran off to get the otter. Jesk came to her as soon as she was in sight. "My sweet Delany, what makes you come to me this morning?" Jesk was a young otter who loved Delany and Delany loved him. He was a strong otter, almost sronger than skipper. He picked up Delany and cerried her to over where the abbot was standing. "Ahem, Ffirst af all, Jesk, Delany is a sister of redwall and cannot have a relationship. Of cource, unless she hangs up her cloak and goes back on her vow..." He said and glaced at her. "Second, um, put her down, and third, I have a mission for you-" "A mission? what sort of mission?" He asked exitedly and put down Delany. "I have not seen or heard from our friend Lord Rawnblade Widestripe for so long and I wish that you might take a few redwallers with you to see our friend. You will leave tomorrow morning." The old abbott said. "Now lets go to breakfast." he said and walked off. "Jesk, I want to come with you to salamandastron." "I don't think he'll let you. I think he knowes about our relationship. You'll have to seak away with me." will we mate? he has to prepose. he probbly still dosent know if he wants to. Delany thought. Then her thoughts were answered. "Delany, I was thinking, we do love eachother and well, I um, heh heh, um-" Delany threw her arms around his neck. "Oh Jesk!" "Well, we have to go to breakfast." he said and picked her up again and walked off in the derection of redwall abbey. * * * The sun beat down crully at the work-crew. Most of them were resting, having a drink. some snoozing away happily. Inside the great mountain, a young haremaid was searching for her little brother. "Sandear, Saaaaandear!" She (Illia) Hollered "No supper for you if you don't come out!" She looked everywhere, but failed to find him. "Ma's going to kill me if he's not found!" Illia told herself. She looked out the window at the work-crew below and saw the little babe. "Sandear!" she yelled and ran down. The little levret was walking around among the work-crew. He thought it was a big game building the ship. He jumped abord the unfinished, unsturdy ship. "Ahoy 'ye bally scallywaggs!! Get your rumps moovin' wotwot, heehee, wotwot, wot!!" The little leveret was but three years old, and didn't relly know that it was unsturdy and could give way any second! Illia came into vew. "Sandear!! Get down, this instant!!" Sandear turned around and stuck his toung out at her. "nah nah na boo boo! you can't cach me!" he chanted. The young haremaid was loosing her temper. "SANDEAR!! She yelled and started her way to the ship. The levret stepped back, and stepping on an upturned nail, he started to hop around holding his foot screeming. By now the work-crew had all awakend and knew what was going on. The little Sandear's father was running towards the unfinished boat. The unsturdy boat gaveway and Sandear went down into the water. By now the work-crew was in the water trying to find the little hare in all of the debres of the wood that fell into the water with him. Sandear did not know how to swim and by now they had been searching for over two minutes, far over the time the little hare could hold his breath. His mother and sister and father were weeping on the sand for their lost young one. The badger lord wen't over to confort them. "I'm sorry." He said to them. All the hares present looked down to the ground and took off their work hats. "I'm sorry." he repeated. "I'm sorry." * * * The weasle at the abby's name was Urbin. Urbin was walking around the orchard taking a stroll. Many eyes were waching him as he plucked a fresh plum from a tree and sank his teeth into it. He was about 12 seasons old and it greatly botherd him that none of the other young-ones ever talked to him. He was not a regular weasle. His manners were very good even though his own parents enslaved him and led a hard life. Burgie walked up to him and said:"Arent you supossed to be a h'naughty, h'naughty virmen?" Urbin looked at him and smiled. "No, my parents would fit the discription though." He said and ruffled his headfur. The little mouse streached his arms up and said: "Uppy!" The Weasle picked him up and held him. "Warra play 'ide 'an seek? Mebby tag?" Burgie asked him. "Oh, I don't-" "Yer it!" Burgie tagged him and ran off yelling, "Ubbie's it! Ubbie's it!" all the Dibbuns fled. Urbin shrugged and threw away the plum seed and ran around trying to cach the little abbybeasts. Honeysucke was watching them play from the abby pond. "Ah! It seems as if our yound weasle is having fun and smiling!" She told Maril. "Yes, It feels good that he is not being destructive. We must treat him like any other abbydweller. I can tell by the look on his face that he dosent like it when everybeast stares at him." The huge badger nodded her big striped head in agreement. "True." They sat there, bathing in the sun, without a care in ther world. They did not know about the terrable evil that was about to come... Chapter 10 Samgar strode out onto the deck amist the war that was happening. Another Stoat, that looked just like Samgar was on the ship that was attacking. "Ah!! Brother!" He called out. "Drencher me ould shipmate! Come for a go at Darkstorm?" Samgar yelled back. "This time I'll get that ship that father gave me!!" Drencher hollered out in rage. Samgar ducked an arrow that was flying twords him. "Ha! You won't sucseed! Just try, Just try! You can't defeat me brother!! Come on me 'arties! give'm the best you've got!! CHARGE!!!!!" Arrows flew, spears whisled overhead, and mad virmen waived their swords overhead. Dewface and Chalk were trying to sneek the keys from the sleeping guard. Come on come on!! we need those keys!! Dewface thought in her head. One paw was chained to a wooden post, one was reached out, trying to get the keys for their locks, and the same with Chalk. Her finger touched the key-ring and a hopeful glance flashed from Chalk. She reached a little further and got ahold of the key-ring. She managed to Get it off of his belt and unlocked herself and then Chalk. In exitement, Dewface's heel accadentally bumped into the post that she was chained to, and woke up the guard. "Git over 'ere you dirty slave! Hey, you've gotten the keys from me, you liddle brats!" He was about to call for assistance but Dewface was uppon him. She hit the gem on her necklace and a small dagger fell out. The guard was halfway out the door when Dewface dove for him, grabbing his belt and yanking him back. Then, she plunged the dagger into his chest, up to the handle, killing him instantly. Chalk was looking out the window, not mooving. "Chalk, what are you looking at?" Dewface said after she had cleanded the dagger. Still not mooving, he uttered a single word:"Peaceful....." Dewface grabbed his sholder gently and turned him to face her. Chalk smiled, and wen't limp, with an arrow in his heart. Dewface let out a sob and a screem. "NOOO! CHALK!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!! ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"' Seconds later all sorts of virmen came busting into the room. Dewface picked up Chalk and carried him like a sack of potatoes. With a red glint in her eye, she charged like a madbest, and out the door, onto the deck, and saw the baddle around her. An arrow flew straght at her, into her eye. She diden't even let out a single sound, she was just charging like a madbest and dove overbord into the water and swam with all her might, and onto the shore which was not far off. Just as she reached shore, a jiant KABOOM! went off. She knew that sound, it wa sthe sound of ships explodeing. She fell onto the shore, exusted. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITIZIZUM IS WELCOME. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction